


Lost Crow Found...

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Drabbletober, Ficlet, I don't even know anymore, M/M, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Lagi-lagi, Hinata tersesat.‘Kita gak lagi buka jasa penitipan orang ilang, tinggalin aja di pos polisi terdekat (-Suna)Selamat jadi babysitter gagak nyasar, Samu~Love, Atsumu(^ 3 -) /<3~’(Untuk Drabbletober Day 1: Getting Lost Somewhere)





	Lost Crow Found...

**Author's Note:**

> Saya. kekurangan. asupan. OsaHina.
> 
> Warning: Hinata nyasar. Osamu lelah. Atsumu jadi mirip persilangan Oikawa/Futakuchi/Tendou.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! masih punyanya Furudate Haruichi-sensei.

 

**(i)**

“!!” mungkin adalah ungkapan (?) yang tepat untuk menggambarkan reaksi keduanya. Dua tanda seru mewakili dua ekspresi kaget; Si Paman Penjual Es Krim hanya berkedip heran melihatnya. Dua pasang mata berwarna coklat (meski derajat kecerahannya berbeda) bertukar tatapan kaget. Yang satu menyembunyikan kekagetannya dengan lumayan sempurna. Yang satu lagi, sayangnya…

 

“AAAAH! K-Kau kan yang dari—“

 

“Inarizaki, ya.”

 

“—dan kembar—kembar—kembar Miya—“

 

“Namaku Osamu.”

 

“OH IYA MIYA OSAMU! AKU INGAT SEKARANG!”

 

Sementara si _redhead chibi_ sedang heboh sendiri, Osamu mencuri kesempatan lirik-lirik sekitar. Tiga orang gadis berbisik tetangga beberapa meter di belakang mereka, pipi mereka bersemu merah. Beberapa meter ke sebelah kanan, dua orang ibu-ibu rumah tangga (atau setidaknya begitu asumsi Osamu; penampilan orang-orang belakangan ini seringnya menipu mata) juga bisik-bisik—dengan muka yang tidak enak dilihat.

 

Tepat di sebelahnya, Hinata Shoyo mulai bertanya dengan penuh minat, “Miya Osamu-san, kalau kau di sini, apa itu berarti pemain Inarizaki lainnya juga sedang ada di Miyagi? Kalian sedang latih tanding? Lawan Shiratorizawa? Atau yang lain?”

 

Osamu sangat tergoda untuk menjawab dengan sarkasme, tetapi ia ragu hal itu akan mempan untuk membungkam si _chibi_ kelewat hiper ini. Jadilah ia (dengan sangat tidak niat) menjawab, “Ya, yang lain juga ada di sini, aku enggak sendirian. Ya, kami sedang latih tanding. Dan ya—lawan kami Shiratorizawa.” Diucapkan dengan nada datar, diselingi helaan napas panjang per titik, dan bahu yang turun dengan lemasnya.

 

Namun tetap saja, kilauan semangat di mata Hinata tak jua redup.

 

Mendadak, Osamu merasa lelah.

 

**.**

**(ii)**

Di sela-sela pemanasan, ponsel Atsumu berdering keras. Lagu PPAP terpotong bahkan sebelum sampai detik kesepuluh, padahal jarak bangku tempat tas dan tempat Atsumu berada lumayan jauh. Terdengar tawa ditahan dari beberapa arah; bahkan seorang Kita Shinsuke pun sampai menggigit bibir, menahan senyuman agar tidak terkulum.

 

Tahu siapa pelaku pengganti ringtone ponselnya (serta menyetel volume suara hingga maksimal begitu), aura membunuh Miya Atsumu mulai merebak. Dalam hati, ia menyumpahi si saudara kembar yang tengah absen dari gedung gym Shiratorizawa agar terkena kesialan—dimanapun ia berada.

 

Sentuhan ringan di layar ponsel dan _ta-dah_. Pesan singkat dari Osamu pun muncul (dengan foto si gagak _chibi_ teman Tobio-kun terlampir).

 

_‘Bilang nyasar pas lagi lari. Kepisah sama ‘Tobio-kun’-mu. Sekarang gak mau pergi’_

Atsumu sontak tertawa nista.

 

Dan mendapat sabetan handuk dari Suna dengan bonus komentar: “Berhenti ketawa; kamu nakut-nakutin anak kelas satu Shiratorizawa.” Jeda. “Ngomong-omong, mana Osamu? Belum balik juga?”

 

Setengah meringis kesakitan-setengah menyeringai puas, Atsumu menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

 

Mata Suna makin menyipit. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bulir keringat—yang bukan karena pemanasan—menggantung di pipi. Hening sejenak, lalu, “Aku bukan Kita-san, tapi aku yakin Kita-san bakal ngomong hal yang sama: kita enggak lagi buka jasa ngasuh gagak ilang, tolong ditinggal di pos polisi terdekat. Bales aja gitu.”

 

Dengan bahu bergetar, Atsumu mengangguk dan mengetikkan pesan Suna. Ditambah emoji yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. Juga beberapa tambahan yang diyakini akan membuat _mood_ Osamu tambah keruh.

 

Muncul notifikasi pesan terkirim. Atsumu menyempatkan diri untuk mengubah nada dering ponselnya sebelum mengikuti Suna kembali ke tengah lapangan.

 

**.**

**(iii)**

Balasan dari Atsumu datang sedikit lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

 

‘ _Kita gak lagi buka jasa penitipan orang ilang, tinggalin aja di pos polisi terdekat (-Suna)_

_Selamat jadi babysitter gagak nyasar, Samu~_

_Love, Atsumu_

_(_ ^ 3 -) /<3~’

_P.S: Cepetan balik ke gym Shiratorizawa, pemanasannya bentar lagi selesai ini wwww_

 

Osamu nyaris meremukkan ponselnya kalau tidak ingat ini sedang akhir bulan.

 

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca (_ _)


End file.
